


Calming Songs

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Protective Xiavon, Team as Family, post torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: lance keeps having dreams of when he was held captive by the Galra. Xiavon, an alien who was kept prisoner with him, calms him down





	1. Chapter 1

Lance let out a sob as he bolted up in bed, eyes wide and back aching. He wasn’t there anymore. 

He wasn’t there. 

So why did he keep dreaming that he was?

He could still feel the whip against his back, the electricity that coursed through his body. He could still feel it all. 

He covers his mouth before bolting out of bed.

He needed Blue.. Or Red… He needed someone. He couldn’t wake the others, he refused to. He turns the corner and crashes into someone. More of him doing the crashing and them grabbing him and holding him steady. 

Lance blinked, trying to calm his breathing and focus on the person in front of him.

“Paladin of Red?” The voice was gravely, one he had heard many times during his captivity. “Lance?” It was one of comfort. “Lance, can you hear me?” A voice that stayed with him after every torture session. 

Lance let out a sob, latching onto the being holding him. He felt the thin, feathered arms wrap around him, pulling him close. “I keep dreaming I’m back there,” he gasps out. “I keep feeling the pain!” He buried his face in the feathered chest. “Xiavon, make it stop. Please make it stop.” 

Xiavon hums softly, running his clawed fingers through Lance’s hair. “Oh, young one… I’m so sorry. So so sorry. You should not be apart of this war. None of you should. You’re all so young.” He presses his beak to Lance’s hair. “Would you like me to sing to you again?”

Lance nods, tightening his grip. 

“Very well, brave child. So very brave.” He pulls Lance to his room. “Not once did you break, not once did you cave.” Xiavon slips into his room, pushing Lance to the bed. “You deserve rest. All of you do.” He climbs into the bed, sitting against the all, pulling Lance to him. Lance curls against him, Xiavon holding him close.

When Xiavon sang, it was not with words but with rough trills and growls. Songs sung to the children of his people. Songs meant to calm worries. He always sung to Lance, even before they truly knew each other. 

“I’m a father. I can not let a child hurt like this,” he had said once. He had tried so hard to protect Lance and in return Lance had tried to do the same thing. It often led to both of them being beaten. 

Lance closed his eyes and listened to Xiavon recognizing the song as a lullaby. By the time the song is over, Lance is tired again, slumping against Xiavon. 

“Why were you up this late?” He mumbles into the feathers. 

“It was hard to sleep. I wanted to check on all the others, make sure they were sleeping or healing okay. Adviser Coran reassured me they were fine.”

Lance let out a quiet laugh. “Such a dad.”

Xiavon looked at Lance, sadness strong in his eyes. He moved them so they’re laying down and still holds Lance close. “Yes… Such a dad.” He pulls the covers over them, burrowing into them. “Sleep, Lance. Sleep and dream of the heavens.”

If only he could protect this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance can still hear Haggar's voice and the team and Xiavon comfort him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really like my OC Xiavon.

Lance dropped his spoon into the food goo, everyone turning to look at him.

 

“Buddy?” Hunk’s voice called out.

 

Oh god.

 

“Lance?” That had be Shiro.

 

He could hear her.

 

“Lance, snap out of it!” Pidge’s voice cried.

 

Could hear Haggar’s laugh.

 

“My boy, please, answer us.” Coran..

 

Could hear her insults.

 

“Lance!” Allura sounds upset.

 

The threats…

 

“Young one, please come back to us…” Xiavon.

 

Tears began streaming down Lance’s face. He could still hear everything. Why?

 

WHY?!

 

He covered his ears, trembling. Why wouldn’t it stop? Why? He thought he was free!

 

Stop

 

Make it stop!

 

Please!

 

MAKE IT STOP!

 

His eyes snapped up, a sob escaping from him. He could barely register that he was on the floor, Xiavon holding him close and singing.

 

He clung to him, trembling and sobbing. “Xiavon, I can hear her.”

 

Shiro’s intake of air doesn’t go unnoticed, Coran placing his hand on Shiro’s arm.

 

Xiavon held him close, nuzzling his beak into Lance’s hair. “It’s just memories. They are painful but you are safe now. You are safe.”

 

Shiro kneels down next to Lance, gently taking Lance from Xiavon. “Oh, Lance…. Why haven’t you told us?”

 

“It’s not that bad.”

 

“He’s been sleeping in my room because of the nightmares. He’s a bit like me I believe, not wanting to bother others.”

 

Lance glared at Xiavon before Shiro kissed his head.

 

“It’s okay to be scared or upset, Lance. What happened was a horrible thing. We’re here for you though and we always will be.”

 

Lance glanced at the others, tears falling again. “I know…. You all are the best…” He turns to look at Xiavon, smiling at him weakly. “Xiavon too… He’s helped me so much. I could never thank him enough.”

 

“You don’t need to thank me. I care about you, Lance. Just like everyone here.”

 

“All right!” Everyone turns to Pidge. “I say we have a movie day!”

 

Allura perks up. “That’s a wonderful idea!”

 

“I can make snacks!” Hunk grins and rushes to the kitchen but not before running his fingers through Lance’s hair.

 

“I can make the best blanket nests! Allura, help me!” Pidge runs out, gripping Lance’s shoulder as she passes.

 

Allura let out a fond sigh before leaning down and pressing her forehead to Lance’s. “We love you, Lance. Let us take care of you,” she whispered before straightening and following Pidge.

 

It left Coran, Shiro, and Xiavon with Lance.

 

Shiro held Lance close, smiling down at him. “See? We call care, Lance. You won’t bother us if you need help.”

 

“Quite right! We’re family now. We’ll always be here for you.”

 

Xiavon gave a soft trill, chuckling. “Lance, I claimed you as my child. I will always be here, no matter what.”

 

Lance curled into Shiro, hiding his tears in Shiro’s chest.

 

That’s right.

 

They were family.


End file.
